I'm Pregnant
by Miss Kadi Marie
Summary: What happens when one night of Rachel's life is amazing, but helps to lead to one of the worst moments of her life? That moment being when Rachel discovers her pregnancy.A Finchel Fanfic. COMPLETE! COMPLETE! COMPLETE! COMPLETE!
1. I'm Pregnant

Rachel Berry looked up from the stick in her hand. Her eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Things ran through her mind. _Why her? She wasn't 25, she hadn't run her 4 Tony's yet. _"I'm just 16."She though aloud. Her eyes went back down to the stick in her hand, which was a positive pregnancy test. She heard Quinn banging on the bathroom door, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Berry, come on. You have to tell me. Yes or no? Positive or Negative?" Quinn asked. If anyone knew what Rachel was going through, it was Quinn. Quinn had gone through it last year. She had made the choice to give little Beth up though. After all the drama she went through when pregnant she didn't want to bring that drama into when her baby was actually born. Quinn banged on the door again. "Berry!" She practically yelled. The door unlocked with a click and Rachel stepped out, pale as a ghost.

"Yes, positive." She answered both of Quinn's questions. The small girl's body started to shake as sob after sob ran out. Quinn threw her arms around Rachel. Trying to calm her and control the shakes.

"Sh. It's OK. It's all going to be OK, Rachel." Quinn used Rachel's first name. "Just calm down and look at me." The brunette looked up at the blonde, make-up was running down from her eyes. "I have some baby doll dresses left over from when I was pregnant. You can borrow them." A small smile formed on Rachel's face as she tightly hugged Quinn.

"Thank you Quinn, oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" That's when reality sunk in and Rachel's smile faded to a frown of fear. "I have to tell him." She whispered, barely choking it out.

"You can tell him. I'll be there, too. Don't worry. You won't be alone." Quinn told her, smiling a bit down at the girl. Rachel just nodded, for once, speechless.

**2 weeks ago**

Rachel had just gotten back together with Finn, they have been together now for 2 months. After all the fighting and the drama with Rachel kissing Puck and Finn sleeping with Santana. It was just Finn and Rachel again. Finally just them. No one else. That's when Rachel said something crazy. Crazy even for her.

"Finn?" She said silently. They were laying on her bed just sitting there after a wild make out session. A doofy grin was on Finn's face. He turned to her, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, Rach?" He asked her, a tinge of concern seeping into his voice. He looked at her face for anything that might give him a hint if anything was wrong.

Rachel sighed a bit and turned to face him. Her eyes looking into his. "My dads are out of town. Out of the house for a while you know." She said in a seductive tone. Finn raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what she meant. She rolled her eyes at his ignorance at what she was trying to say. "Finn, I'm ready."

Finn's confused frown grew to a grin. "Really?" He asked, sitting up and looking down at her. His fingers now tapping her bed sheets. She nodded and smiled.

"Really." She sat up with him and nodded. "I love you, Finn." With a grin he smashed his lips to hers and kissed her.

Breaking the kiss, Finn smiled. "I love you,too, Rach." Another kiss, this time more passionate and deeper.

They fell back onto the bed, starting what would be Rachel Barbra Berry's best night, but helping to create what would turn into one of the worst moments of her life.


	2. Telling Finn

Rachel smoothed the light blue baby doll dress down and pulled the white cardigan onto herself. She looked up and down in the full length mirror. She jumped when a car outside honked, she looked out the window to see Puck and Quinn. Puck looked annoyed while Quinn looked happy She waved Rachel down. Rachel yelled a goodbye to her dads and ran out with her purse and books. She looked at Quinn confused.

"I told Finn I would get Puck to drive us to school. He was confused, he said I hated you. Well, not anymore." Quinn smiled and Rachel nodded. She climbed into Puck's truck with Quinn and looked at him. Puck smiled sympathetically.

Rachel glared at Quinn. "You told him!" Quinn shrugged.

"I would've found out anyway, Berry. At least we know Finn actually has a sex life." Puck said with a chuckle. "And now everyone will know Rachel Berry, probably the most annoying girl in school, no offense, isn't a virgin anymore." Rachel glared at him. "It's only the truth."

Quinn smacked Puck's arm. "Anyway, how are you going to tell Finn?" Rachel sighed.

"I'm just going to walk up to him and tell him."She said. Quinn shook her head.

"No, ignore him all day. He'll ask you, you tell him. It leaves him speechless." Quinn said.

Rachel smiled. "It is kinda dramatic." She admitted.

Rachel closed her locker and jumped when she saw her tall boyfriend Finn there. She ahd been ignoring him all day and it was bothering the hell out of him. "Hey, Rach, what's with the silent treatment? I've been trying to talk to you all day and nothing. I mean come on, what'd I do?" He pleaded. Tears formed in Rachel's eyes. This was it. She had to tell him. "The last time a girlfriend gave me the silent treatment was when Quinn told me she was..." He stopped and looked at Rachel. His eyes wide.

Rachel blinked away some tears, even though most of them were already down her face. "I'm pregnant." She told him, before she finally broke down completely. Finn held her in his arms. Protecting her from anything. He rubbed her hair and sighed,

"It's OK. It's all going to be OK." He said softly. He kissed the top of her head softly and had tears coming down his face as well. "It's all OK." That's when Mr. Schuester saw them. He raised an eyebrow at the couple crying in the corner. He knew he had to ask them at Glee.

Mr. Schuester walked into the Chior room and smiled at all the smiling faces, except for one. Rachel, his star pupil and always cheery student wasn't smiling at all. She was sitting there motionless, staring down at her shoes. Not like her at all. He sighed and had to go on with the lesson. "OK,gang, I have a fst assignment. Think of a song right now, a ballad, anything. And sing it. Anyone have a song yet? Rachel?" He asked, hoping to see her smile. Rachel shook her head, she was still looking at her feet. Some of the other Glee members looked confused and worried.

"I have a song in mind." Finn spoke up. Mr. Schue smiled.

"Great. Come on up and sing it, Finn." Mr. Schue told him. Taking a seat in the back. He made himself comfortable and smiled.

Finn whispered the song into all the musicians ears. He turned to face everyone. His eyes landing on his sad girlfriend. "This song is for my Rachel." He said with a smile. Rachel looked up and smiled a bit.

The music started playing...

**CLIFF HANGER! What song do you think Finn is going to sing?**


	3. You're Having My Baby

Finn cleared his throat. He could hear the cue for him to sing coming any second now. There it was. He stared right at Rachel as he started to sing.

_Having my baby _

_what a lovely way of saying _

_How much you love me. _

_Having my baby _

_what a lovely way of saying _

_What you're thinking of me. _

_I can see it your face is glowing _

_I can see it in your eyes. _

_I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby. _

Rachel looked around at the other Glee members and all the weird looks there were giving her.

_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you. _

_Having my baby _

_you're a woman in love and I love _

_What's goin' through you_

_. _

_The need inside you _

_I see it showin' _

_Oh _

_the seed inside you _

_baby _

_do you feel it growin' _

_Are you happy in knowin' that you're having my baby? _

_You're the woman I love and I love _

_What it's doin' to ya._

_Having my baby. _

_You're a woman in love and I love _

_What's goin' through ya._

_Rachel smiled at Finn a bit as he continued to sing. Her eyes watering._

_Didn't have to keep it _

_wouldn't put you through it. _

_You could have swept it from your life _

_But you wouldn't do it _

_no _

_you wouldn't do it. _

_And you're having my baby. _

_You're the woman I love and I love_

_What it's doin' to ya._

_Having my baby._

_You're a woman in love and I love_

_What's goin' through ya._

_You're having my baby._

_You're a woman in love and I love_

_What it's doin' to ya._

_And you're having my baby._

_You're a woman in love and I love_

_What's goin' through ya._

_Yeah, you're havin my baby._

The music slowed and everyone,except Rachel, gave a confused slow applause. Rachel though stood up and hugged Finn quickly and returning to her seat. Mr. Schuester though was even more confused.

Mr. Schuester nodded and let Merecedes go up next. Yet, he wasn't paying much attention. He was focusing more on what Finn had sing. _Why would he sing that song to Rachel? It's about a woman being pregnant with a child, Rachel's not pregnant. She can't be. She's focused way to much on her career. It's obvious. She has said multiple times that she wasn't ready for children until she was 25 or had one 4 Tony's. _He thought this all through the meeting. He had texted Emma to see if she could talk to them before they left. She agreed. Now it was a waiting game.

Rachel looked at Finn, who was sitting in the seat next to her. She had a questioning look on her face. She turned back to Mrs. Pillsburry-Howell. "Um, Mrs. Howell,why are we here exactly?" She asked.

Emma smiled." Well, Mr. Schuester wanted me to talk to you,too. Something about a song Finn sang today in Glee. What song was it, Finn?"

Finn looked at Rachel. "Um, 'You're Having My Baby' by Paul Anka." He said. He turned back to the guidance conselour. "Why does it matter?"

Emma nodded. "Well, because you sang it to Rachel here. Is there some kind of meaning behind the song you chose?Why did you choose to sing it?"

Finn swallowed hard and thought for a good excuse. He wasn't going tell the woman who told Mr. Schuester everything that Rachel was pregnant. He didn't know what to say. Rachel then broke the short silence.

"He sang it because I'm pregnant." Rachel blurted out. Emma's eyes went wide.

"P-pregnant?Oh...oh...I see." She looked at Finn and then back to Rachel. "That's two girls in two years. And both have seem to be your girlfriend Finn."

"This one is actually his." Rachel defended Finn. "Not his best friends." She said. Emma nodded.

"Good, good." She looked at the two of them. "Do you want me to, um, get you an appointment with Planned Parenthood? Mr. Schuester,I'm sure would help get it arranged."

Rachel looked at Finn. They hadn't really talked about what they were going to do. She didn't even know if she was ready for a baby. Finn smiled at her and took her hamd. "Yeah, Mrs.P-H, tell and get us an appointment." Finn replied.

Rachel grinned and kissed his cheek softly. Emma nodded. "OK, I'll talk to you, too tomorrow." Both Finn and Rachel stood up and walked out, smiling and giggling as Finn started tickling Rachel. Emma sighed, texting Will. _Sorry to say Will, you were right. Rachel Berry is pregnant. _


	4. For Everything

Rachel and Finn walked hand in hand towards the chior room the next day. They stopped though after Rachel was slushied with a blue slushie. "There ya go, mama." Lance, the wide reciever on the football team, said. His friend, Ben who was on the baseball team, threw a red one at Rachel's stomach. "That one was for the baby." Rachel looked at Finn. She wasn't even showing yet. Nothing. Finn ranafter the both and slammed against the wall.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled at the two of them. Rachel touched Finn's shoulder, trying to calm him.

"It was for your little baby, that's what it was for." Lance retorted back with a sneer.

"What do you mean baby?" Finn asked. How did they know?

"It's all over Jacob Israel's blog. The secret's out. Little Miss Annoying is pregnant. With your child." Ben smirked. He looked at Rachel. "You know, because of this Berry, you look a lot sexier. No one ever expected for yo to become a teen mommy." Finn glared at Ben.

"Don't call her sexy. I'm the one who is suppose to do that, and back off." Finn pushed them both again before storming to his locker, Rachel followed. He pulled out a present. "I was gonna give this to you this weekend, but you kinda need it now." Rachel looked at him curiously. It wasn't anything special this weekend just a date. That's why she loved him though. Doing the unexpected. Rachel smiled and pulled it open, a bright pink baby doll dress, with white flats and a white cardigan were inside. Rachel smiled.

"Finn, thank you!" She hugged his neck. "I'll go change into now." She kissed his cheek and ran to the bathroom, changing quickly and stuffing her now soiled clothes into her bag. She had changed her headband from green to a light pink. She smiled.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling a bit.

"Beautiful like always." He pulled her close and kissed her.

Puck, like usual, interupted a sweet moment. "Hey, slow down. She's already pregnant." He chuckled and looked at them. "So, since Rachel has changed I'm guessing she got slushied." Finn and Rachel nodded.

"Jacob knows Rachel's pregnant." Finn told Puck.

"How?" Puck asked, shocked. He rubbed his hands together. "He may be a Jew but he's gonna get his ass kicked if he puts it on his blog."

Rachel sighed. "Too late."

Puck smirked. "Good, now I can finally be mean to a Jew." He walked past them. "Tell Mr. Schuester I'll be late for practice." Rachel looked at Finn wide eyed. Finn just shrugged it off. It was Puck they were talking about.

Puck strolled into Glee, 20 minutes late, with a smile on his face. He sat down next to Rachel. "He won't we walking for a couple of weeks." He said. Mr. Schuester ignore Puck and continued. "Everyone, your assignment is for you to find a song that doesn't fit your genre of music. Merecedes, country that means. Kurt, I'd say Rock 'N' Roll, Finn, showtunes, Rachel, no showtunes." Everyone chuckled or giggled, including Rachel, who had to admit. The assignment would be fun. Mr. Schue nodded. "OK, that's it. Get out of here." Rachel slowly started packing her things up, with the help of Finn. Everyone left and Mr. Schuester closed the door. Rachel and Finn looked up at him.

"I need to talk to you, too." They nodded slowly and sat back down. "I know your pregnant Rachel." Rachel nodded slowly. "And I know you know I know since Mrs. Pillsburry-Howell told you she would tell me. I just... Rachel, this isn't like you at all." He sighed and shook his head. "How far along are you?" He asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I, um, don't know. I haven't seen a doctor yet." Mr. Schue nodded.

"Go to Dr. Wu. My ex-wife went there. So did Quinn." Finn nodded. He remembered that. When he thought that Quinn's baby was his. Rachel nodded as well.

"I got it." She said. She stood up to leave, Finn following her. She got to the door and stopped as Mr. Schuested said one last thing.

"You might want to tell your dads, Rachel. And Finn, maybe your mom and Burt. Kurt would probably love to hear he's going to be an Uncle." laughed at the thought of Kurt designing a nursery.

Rachel nodded. That's something she didn't want to do. Tell her dads. They would shun her, kick her out, and want nothing to do with her. Just how Quinn's parents did to her. Then where would she go?

Finn, for once knowing what Rachel was saying, smiled. "You'll live with me if they kick you out. We have an extra room. My mom won't mind. I'm sure Burt won't either." Rachel smiled and hugged him. Finn kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Finn." She said with a smile.

"For what?" He asked. What he had just said or getting her pregnant? Why was she thanking him?

"For everything." She said. Kissing him before he could say anything else.


	5. Kurt Doesn't Have to Worry

Rachel was laying back in the chair, she was getting her first ultrasound. Neither of her dads knew, and after this they had decided to tell Finn's mom and Burt. Including Kurt, who was home for a short vacation from Dalton Academy. Rachel took a deep breathe. She was nervous, freaking out of her mind nervous. Finn sat there, a bit calmer. He squeezed Rachel's hand. Trying to calm her down.

"Hey, it's going to be OK." He told her, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand slowly. Dr. Wu finally came in, smiling at them, something he rarely does. He looked at Finn and sighed.

"Mr. Hudson, your in here again. This time with a new girlfriend. That's a record." He says. Rachel looks at Finn,stifiling back giggles.

"Actualy, Dr. Wu, my last girlfriend lied to me. The baby was my best friend's." Finn said, he was totally fine now that the baby wasn't his with Quinn's. Because now he had his own. With Rachel. Dr. Wu nodded and apologized. Going on with the procedure. Rachel shivered a bit with the gel and went wide eyed with the image.

"I'd say your about 1 month along. A couple of months from now you'll find out the sex of the baby." said, taking a towel and wiping the gel from Rachel's stomach. "You should starting showing soon.A couple of weeks or so." He nodded the two a goodbye. Rachel sat up, pulling her sweater back down over her stomach. Finn stared at her with fear in his eyes.

"Well, off to my house." He queitly said. Rachel nodded. "We can do this." He encouraged himself and her. Rachel smiled and stood up, taking Finn's hand. He led her to his car and drove to his house. Unlocking the front door he looked at Rachel.

"We can do this." He told her once more. Rachel smiled and nodded. She had been quiet the whole ride over. Probably thinking about how to tell her dads. Finn opened the door and let Rachel in. Closing it behind her. "Mom, Burt, Kurt, I need to talk to you." Kurt came running down the stairs, a smile on his face. He grinned once he saw Rachel.

"Well, hello, Miss Berry. And what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you." He smiled, linking arms with Rachel and leading her to the living room, away from Finn. She giggled a bit.

"Well, Finn and I have to talk to you and your dad and Carole." She told him. He nodded.

"Not another wedding is it?" He asked with a laugh. Rachel shook her head. Laughing with him. Carole and Burt finally came down.

"Hi, honey. What is it?" Carole asked him, she turned and saw Kurt and Rachel sitting on the couch talking. "Aw, Rachel's here." She smiled. Burt nodded.

"What's up, buddy?" He asked. Finn extended his hand towards the living room. They walked in and sat down. Kurt joing Carole and Burt on the couch while FInn accompanied Rachel on the love seat.

"Well, mom, Burt. Kurt." Kurt smiled and looked at them. "Rachel and I have something really important to say. Really, really important."

Kurt looked at Rachel, his eyes growing wide. He had a hunch of what it was. Just by the way she looked. She had a slight glow to her, which she never really had before, and she looked as if she gained some weight. Which he knows, maybe she did.

"What is it, honey? You can tell us, no one in this house will judge you, right?" She turned to Burt. Kurt nodded.

"Of course, we are all ears." Burt told them. Finn looked at Rachel.

"Do you want to tell them?" He asked queitly, kind of nervous. Rachel took a deep breathe and nodded. She stood up, smoothing her skirt and sweater down a bit. She twriled her fingers around and looked at the Hudson-Hummell clan sitting on the couch.

"Carole, Burt, Kurt." She smiled at them all. Her heart was pounding and she could hear it in her ears. She was nervous, very very nervous. Her eyes scanned all of their faces. Curiosity on Carole and Burt's face while Kurt had a scared look. Of course, he probably had a hunch and he didn't want any more baby drama. Even though he didn't go to McKenlily any more. Rachel took in another deep breathe. "I'm pregnant."

Kurt threw his head back. "Another one." He muttered under his breathe, Finn heard and rolled his eyes. Rachel sat back down, waiting to hear what the others said.

Carole nodded, biting her bottom lip a bit. She looked at Rachel and then back at Finn. Going between the two over and over again. She smiled a bit. Trying to make the moment a bit happy. "Well, at least the baby will be cute." She said, questioning if she spoke the right words.

Burt was speechless. _Grandkids? Already? _He thought. Was he ready for that? He still had two teenage sons, while one was a step-son. He had to deal with the one being gay and now the other one had a pregnant girlfriend. "Well... I'm glad you told us." He said. Finn smiled with relief as Rachel nodded, smiling just a bit. Carole stood up and went over to hug Rachel.

"And don't worry. Finn will be there every step of the way, because if he isn't. He's gonna die." She looked at Finn who nodded with fear and took a hold of Rachel's hand.

Kurt finally focused back on the two. "So, is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.

Rachel shrugged. "We don't know yet." Kurt nodded.

"I'm not trying to be rude. But I am so glad I don't have to worry about getting a girl pregnant." Kurt retorted to his family.


	6. I Am Lucky

Rachel walked into the school, her eyes scanning the hallway. People were still looking at her and pointing at her. Whisper after whisper filled the hallway until it sounded as loud as a shout. She smiled shyly at some people to try and ease of the awkwardness. Finn caught up and smiled at her.

"Hey mama." He said, rubbing her still flat belly. It had started to go out a bit. She was almost 2 months now. Yes, it had been exactly a month since they had told Finn's , they were still procrastinating on telling Rachel's dads. She smiled and giggled.

"Hi daddy." She said,kissing his cheek. She sighed a bit though. "We have to tell him tonight." Rachel told him out of the blue. Finn nodded, understanding.

"I already talked to mom and Burt. They agreed that you're going to live with us if your dads kick you out." Rachel smiled. She loved Finn's family. Even before it was a family really. Carole was always so sweet and understanding.

"Good." Rachel said. She looked up to the sound of someone yelling her name. It was Jacob Israel. He came running with his stupid camera man and his microphone. Rachel pushed Finn back a bit. Oh yeah, Quinn was right. The horomones are coming. And because of them, she was going to get that sex-crazed perv that was in love with her, a piece of her mind.

"Rachel Berry! How does it feel to be our school's new pregnant girl." He shoved the microphone in his face. Shocking him when Rachel grabbed it out of his hands. Hitting him up side the head with it.

"Listen here, you perv! And you listen well! Leave me the hell alone! I don't like you, I will never like you! Not now, not ever! If you haven't heard, I'm pregnant! With Finn's child!" She took a deep and continued. "Now, you better shut your stupid little trap before I shove this microphone down your throat so hard that all the food that you eat will always taste like metal!" She shoved the microphone back into his face and put her hand in front of the camera's lens and turning it off. A happy and exstatic Puck came walking over clapping.

"Yes! Another badass Jew. Berry, the pregnancy horomones could really work for you. It's kind of hot." He looked at Finn before he could say anything. "You know what I mean, Finn." He looked back at Rachel and nodded. "I should have never let you get away so easily." He smiled and walked away. Finn looked at Rachel, a bit still shocked.

"You said 'hell'. You never say anything like that. Puck's wrong though, it isn't hot. It's really sexy." He pulled Rachel in for a hug. Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault that I finally spoke my mind to that perv." Rachel said. Finn kissed her nose and smiled. A very confused Quinn walked over.

"So, I heard Puck called you a 'badass Jew'. What? Is he starting a whole club now?" Quinn laughed and looked at the two. "You guys are so cute together." She looked at Finn. "You're lucky you know that. Really lucky." She tapped Finn's arm and walked away to her class.

"I am really lucky." Finn said. Kissing Rachel and closing his eyes.

**It's 1:40 AM where I am, sorry, I'm going to sleep. Hope you guys liked your Christmas present. Updates! Yay! Give me any suggestions for what you would love to see happen. I love doing stuff like that. And thanks for all the reviews. It's very sweet of you all. **


	7. The Berry's Don't Like the News

"How could you do this to us, Rachel? What about your dreams? We helped you with everything! With vocal lessons, dance classes, acting classes! And now your telling us your pregnant?" Leroy, Rachel's colored dad who was taller then her other one, shouted. "Rachel Barbra Berry!" Rachel had tears coming to her eyes. She told her dads without Finn so now she had no one to hide behind as they yelled at her. Hiram, her white father, was just looking at her with a look of ashame on his face. He was shaking his head back and forth.

"Daddy, dad." She tried to plead as the make-up rolled down her face. Her mascara was running like crazy now. "I... I... but.."

"No 'buts' Rachel! You have disgraced yourself for the whole family! How could you do this! This child will ruin your life! Your little bastard child!" Rachel looked down, shaking with sobs. Hiram put a hand on Leroy's shoulder.

"Calm down a bit, Leroy." Leroy shook his head.

"I'm not calming down! Rachel, I want you out of this house in 30 minutes. Clothes and everything packed. Go now!" He yelled once more.

Rachel looked at him with plain shock on her face. "Your... your kicking me out?" She asked. Her voice strained and cracked at the end, of a new set of tears came to her eyes.

"For right now, yes." Hiram said for Leroy. Rachel looked at her fathers. One was shaking with anger and the other was trying to calm him down. Rachel ran up to her room. She grabbed her pink suitcase and started packing her clothes. Her eyes watering even more.

"Why? Why me?" She cried out. She had finished packing her clothes and her hair products. Her eyes the room. She stood up, she started to pack up her posters and pictures frames. All her make-up and tolietry was putting into a smalled bag. She smiled at the picture of her and Finn, it was taken right before regionals. She thought about calling him, but had a better idea. She walked out with all her things. Taking a look back at her room for what may be the last time in a while. She closed the door and walked down the stairs, carrying her things behind her. She didn't say goodbye to her dads. She just grabbed her car keys and walked out the door. Closing it behind her. She put her things in her trunk and drove off into the night.

About 15 minutes later she was on Finn's doorstep. Tears still in her eyes. Unforutnetly,Carole answered the door. At first she was smiling, knowing it was Rachel, but it quickly turned to a frown when she saw the state Rachel was in.

"What happened,honey?" She asked. Hugging the small girl. Burt had joined them at the door and was giving Rachel a sympathetic smile.

"I'll get the boys." He said, before hurrying up the stairs. He disappeared soon and Carole brought Rachel into the house. The girl didn't speak anything until she was inside.

"They... they... they kicked me out." She cried. Her voice shaking and cracking at every word. Kurt was the first of the teenage boys to come down. Rushing to Rachel's side and hugging her. He smoothed her hair and kissed her cheek. Like how he did with Merecedes whenever she was sad. He looked at Finn who walked down, a frown on his face. Kurt slowly backed away from Rachel, Finn taking his place right next to her.

"Rach, what happened?" He asked. Without answering, she just fell into his arms, crying into his chest. Soaking his shirt with tears. Which he didn't mind. He would let her cry for as long as he needed. Carole mouthed what Rachel had told her.

"I'm going to get the guest room ready." She said to Burt and walked up the stairs. Burt nodded and looked at Kurt and then to the crying girl in Finn's arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to tell them? I would have come." Finn said. He could ahve protected her and yelled at her fathers for kicking her out. This wasn't her fault. She couldn't help if it she got pregnant or not after her first time even having sex. Then again, they could of been smart enough to use protection.

Rachel looked at him. "I thought I could do it on my own." She told him.

"Rachel, that's jsut like you. All confident and all, how did I get you to be my babies mommy?" He asked, smiling a bit. He made Rachel smile, which made him smile even more. He kissed her forehead.

"Your just that lucky." She said. Kissing him. Burt rolled his eyes as Kurt smiled a little. Rachel broke the kiss with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you,too." Finn replied.

"Well, I love you two together." Kurt retorted with a smirk. Rachel laughed and bit and smiled.

"Nice, Kurt." She said. Finn nodded and rolled his eyes. At that moment Carole came back down.

"Well, the guest room is all ready. Where are your things?" Carole asked with a smile.

"In the trunk of my car." Rachel said. Finn grabbed her keys out of her hands with his lopsided grin on his face.

"I'll go get them." He winked at Rachel and walked out the door.

Carole smirked. "Lucky you. He wouldn't even helped me carry his own things when we first moved in." Rachel laughed with Carole and hugged her.

"Thank you, Carole. It's so nice of you to let me stay here." Rachel said. Carole smiled.

"Honey, you can stay as long as you need to. You could live here if you wanted. You make Finn so happy. Happier then he was with Quinn." Rachel smiled at that thought. She never thought about how she made him happy. She just knew he always made her get butterflies in her stomach. She always thought was skinnier and prettier then her. But Finn never thought so. "I'll show you the room." Carole interupted her thoughts.

"That would be great." Rachel said as she followed Carole up the stairs and to a room on the left. She noticed Kurt's was across from hers.

Finn walked in with all of Rachel's stuff and smiled. "That was easy." He said. He looked at Kurt. "Where did Rachel and mom go?"

"Upstairs. But come here. My dad and I want to talk to you." Kurt said. Finn nodded and dropped the stuff down next to the door. Kicking the door shut. He walked over and smiled.

"What is it?" He asked. Looking at Burt.

"Well, Finn, you're going to be a dad real soon. Sooner then expected really. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Burt said. Finn nodded. "Because, living with a baby ain't all it's cracked up to be. It's hard. It's crying in the middle of the night. It's making your life a living hell. Really. You know how hard it is. And your mom does,too. Raising you on her own and all. So, just be prepared." Finn nodded.

"I will be prepared." He looked at Kurt. "You want to say something?" He asked. Kurt grinned.

"OK, so I am totally picking out the clothes for the baby!" He said with a grin on his face. Finn shook his head and smiled.

"OK." He said. Kurt did a little victory dance as Finn stood up and carried the bags up the stairs and to the guest room where Rachel was sitting on the bed looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Finn's and she smiled. "My room is right next door you know." Finn told her. She nodded and giggled.

"Oh I know." She said. She grabbed on of her bags and opened it on the bed. Putting her clothes in the drawers and the closet. All her make-up was put into the guest bathroom and all her hair products put away. She turned and put the picture of her and Finn on the nightstand.

"You still have that?" Finn asked with a smile. "That was taken way before we were dating."

Rachel nodded. "Of course, I still have it. You told me you loved me that night." He nodded.

"Hold on one second." He got up and walked to his room, coming back with a picture frame in his hand. "I still have my copy,too." He said with a smile. Rachel grinned and kissed him. Finn closed the door and grinned in between the kiss. Rachel giggled as she heard the door shut. They walked over to the bed, still kissing and laid down. Finn was kissing all over Rachel. He couldn't stop. But he knew he had to. Like Puck said, she was already pregnant. He grinned and looked down at her. "You are so beautiful." He told her. Rachel blushed and giggled, a smile on her face.

"Thank you." She said. Finn smiled back.

"You are so very welcome." He told her. Kissing her nose. "TIme for us to go to sleep though." Rachel nodded. Finn was about to leave when he stopped as Rachel said his name.

"Finn, wait. Sleep with me tonight. I mean, it's a new room for me and all." Finn nodded and laid down next to Rachel. Rachel put her head on his chest and soon fell asleep. Finn fell asleep shortly after. Dreaming about how him and Rachel were going to be together forever. And he knew just how they were going to be.


	8. 1 Month Later

Rachel awoke in her bed alone. _ That's odd. I swore I fell asleep with Finn._ She said. Then she remembered, that was 1 month ago. She looked down at her belly, which was now engorged. She smiled slightly and took a whiff of the air around smelled like bacon aand some waffles. She smiled and walked down the stairs, carefully. She lost her balance though and screamed a bit. But before she hit the floor she felt arms around her, pulling her back up. She looked up to see Finn smiling down at her.

"Hello." He said into her ear. She giggled and smiled back at him.

"Hello." She replied. He helpedher regain her balance and walked with her to the kitchen. Rachel had decided to give up her vegan life style for a while. She knew she would start right back onto her vegan life style when the pregnancy was done. She sat down at the table beside Finn. Kurt was back at Dalton Academy, which was kind of upsetting for Rachel. She missed talking to him. They got along now. She smiled as she poured syrup over the waffles and took a bite. Finn followed her with a smile.

He loved having Rachel here everyday. Before school, after school, at night. It was nice. Like they were married. Which reminded him. He had to tell his mom and Burt soon. About his little plan. He looked at Rachel and smiled. Rachel smiled back.

After breakfast, Rachel was right up the stairs. She came down, moments later. Ready to go. She was always ready before Finn. Which confused him. He walked down after her, picking up her books and her bag for her. He grabbed his bag and opened the front door for her. Grabbing his car and house keys. He drove them to school. Rachel thinking about baby names on the way. She looked over at Finn.

"I was thinking, if it's a girl, what about Melrose?" She asked. He smiled at the name. "And if it's a boy, what about Michael?" Finn nodded and looked at her.

"Perfect names." Rachel grinned and kissed his cheek. Finn smiled and drove into the parking lot of the school. He let Rachel out and took her hand. Rachel grinned.

They walked into the school together. Everyone looking at Rachel's belly mostly. Quinn came running over, scared out of her mind. "Finn, Rachel! I need you to hide me!" Rachel looked at her confused. "Sam is pissed because Puck told me he wasn't over me and then kissed me." Rachel nodded and put Quinn behind her and Finn. Sam came walking over.

"Quinn,I know you're behind there." Quinn came out with a smile.

"Hi." She said shyly. Sam pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I can understand why he isn't over you. You two did have a baby together. And him kissing you. Well, I'll get him today at Glee." Sam told her. Rachel and Finn walked away from the hugging couple and over to the chior room. Which was empty.

"What are we doing in here, Rach?" Finn asked looking around. Rachel didn't answer, but instead smashed her lips to Finn's. Finn was shocked, but decided to kiss back. Hey,if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. His hands wrapped around her waist, while Rachel's hands got tangled into his hair. He pulled back. "OK, have to go to class." He said. Rachel nodded.

"You're right." They walked hand in hand to their first class together, which was US History.

Finn sat there, not paying attention. Mostly staring at Rachel's belly. Once or twice he would rub it, making Rachel smile. He couldn't believe we was going to be a daddy. He was just happy Rachel wasn't lying to him, like Quinn did. He grabbed Rachel's hand as the bell rang and walked her to her locker. "You know what Rachel?" 

Rachel looked at him. "What?"

"Have you ever thought about spending the rest of your life with me?" He asked. Looking away from her. Rachel smiled and blushed.

"Always." She said. Finn looked back at her and grinned. Kissing her forehead.

"Good." He said.


	9. Standing Up

Rachel looked around the empty chior room. She had actually skipped her classes since 2nd period. Which was really unlike her. But she had to. She was feeling awful and she had no idea why. She just got a naseuos feeling around everything. Well, the disecting of frogs could've waited until after she wasn't pregnant. That probably helped a lot with the feeling. She sat there. Looking at all the pictures and the trophies. 2 of which were from last year and this year. She smiled at the thought of going back to Regionals, they were going to win this time, she knew they would.

She heard the last bell of the day ring, which meant Glee was going to start soon. She smiled, but she couldn't believe she skipped all her classes and lunch. She watched as Mr. Schuester walked through the door first, he spotted Rachel and raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel, I didn't see you in Spanish 2 today. Where were you?" He asked, concerned.

Rachel sighed. "I haven't felt good all day. It started in 2nd period.I was so naseous. I skipped lunch. I just don't feel great." Mr. Schue nodded. He could understand. Last year, Quinn went to barely any of her classes because of the pregnancy sicknesses and the horomones. He smiled as an urgent Finn ran in. The Finn sighed with relief as he saw Rachel there.

"Rachel! I thought you were missing! I didn't see you all day. I mean I saw you this morning, but then the rest of the day you weren't there. What happened?" He asked, pulling his small girlfriend into his arms and kissing her forehead. "Are you OK?" He asked.

Rachel giggled. "I'm fine now. Just wasn't feeling good today." Finn nodded and sat down next to her. Taking her hand with a smile. He squeezed it and watched as the rest of the Glee members came in. Merecedes coming in last. She sighed and sat down.

"Hey, Merecedes, what's wrong?" Tina asked. Merecedes shrugged.

"It's just that, without Kurt here. I don't have a really close best friend anymore." Tina nodded. Rachel looked at Mereces.

"Now you know how it feels." Rachel said bitterely. Even though she didn't mean it to.

"Shut it, preggers!" Merecedes retorted.

"All I'm saying is I've spent 4th grade through Sophmore year of High School without 1 friend. My only friend from Kindergarten to 3rd grade moved away. And at least you still have some friends." Rachel said with a glare.

Merecedes stood up. "Look, I don't care if you are pregnant. I will cut you, girl." Merecedes said, walking over.

Quinn stood up and pushed Merecedes back gently. "Look, Merecedes. Rachel is pregnant. And you know what we get when pregnant. Horomones, ones that make us crazy and emotional. And physco. Ones that makes us want to be sweet and gentle and make us want to rip your head off in a second. I was even more of a bitch when I was pregnant last year, and you know it." Merecedes, sat back down. Not really hearing anything Quinn said. Quinn sighed and looked over at Rachel with a smile. Rachel smiled back and Quinn sat back down.

Mr. Schuester nodded. "OK, since that is settled. We need a set list for regionals. We have to step our game up this time. Way up. We have two great teams we are going against. The Warblers and of course, Vocal Adreneline." Mr. Schuester said. Looking at everyone. "We need a ballad and two songs we can all sing together. Any ideas?"

Rachel thought. What would be a good ballad. She raised her hand. "Mr. Schuester, what about _Endless Love_?" She asked. He nodded and wrote it down.

"It's an idea for a ballad. Thank you, Rachel. Any others?" He looked at Finn.

Finn smiled. "_We Will Rock You _ by Queen." He said, Mr. Schuester wrote it down.

"Good, good."

Glee went on, boring as they thought of songs. It was over then. 4:30 PM came and everyone began to leave. Except Rachel who quickly ran to the bathroom. Finn rushed in behind her and held her hair back as all of Rachel's food she had eaten that day, which wasn't much, came out. Rachel wiped her mouth with a papertowel and rinsed her mouth out with water. Brushing her teeth with a teavel toothbrush and toothpaste. Finn smiled.

"Perfect." He said. Kissing her lips and walking out with her to his car. She got in and he drove, past his house.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "We aren't going to my house are we?" She asked, scared.

"Of course not, we already past that." He continued to drive until they came to a stop at the Lima Freeze. Rachel grinned from ear to ear and they walked in. Getting ice cream and telling each other jokes. Rachel smiled.

"Are we going to keep it?" Finn asked out of the blue. Sure, they had thought of names before_. _But never about keeping it. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you want to?" She asked. He looked up and smiled.

"With you, of course. Well, kinda. My mom thinks we should. So does Burt and Kurt." He told her. Rachel smiled.

"Then who knows, probably." She told him and kissed his cheek.


	10. It's a Girl

It was 3 months later. Rachel was now 5 months along, in only 4 months she would be a real mom. Finn and her haven't talked about what to do in a while. That was, until they walked into the house after school to see Kurt, Carole, and Burt sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Kurt!" Rachel grinned with glee and smiled at them. "What is it?" She asked. Looking at Finn, who shrugged and walked in with Rachel.

Carole looked at Burt, to Kurt, and then at the couple. "We need to talk about what you two are going to do when the baby comes." Finn and Rachel nodded.

Rachel looked at Carole. "Well, we never really talked about. I mean, once we did. But not lately. We didn't think about it." Rachel admitted. Carole nodded and looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled, knowing what Carole was thinking, it was time. Time to unleash they genius plan. Rachel jumped a bit as Kurt threw himself onto his knees.

"Please! Please! Please, keep it! Please, please, please! I will love you all! I've always wanted to be an uncle and now would be amazing!" He was being very dramatic. So dramatic it made Rachel giggle a bit. "Look! I will design the nursery, get the clothes! Please! It will be my dream!" He gave them puppy dog eyes and stuck his bottom lip out into a pout.

Carole kneeled down beside her stepson and looked at them. "Please?" She pleaded as well. Confusing Finn for a bit. He looked over at Burt who rolled his eyes and chuckled. He turned to Rachel.

"What do you say?" He asked her. Rachel looked at him.

"Only if they promise to perfrom some more things later on." She giggled as Kurt and Carole nodded like crazy. "Then, yes."

Kurt grinned and stood up. "Yes!" He cried out in happiness. Carole hugged Kurt and then Burt. Grinning from ear to ear. Rachel looked at Finn, who pulled her into his arms and kissed her nose. Kurt looked at them.

"Wait! Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked. Rachel shrugged again.

"Well, you're kind of making us late for that. We're finding out today." Finn said, standing up and helping Rachel up. "See you all soon." He walked out and picked Rachel up, bridal style.

"Finn!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck for more balance. "What are you doing?"

"Treating you like you should be treated." He said and slid her into the passenger seat as he took his own seat in the driver's seat. He started the car and drove to Dr. Wu's office.

As they arrived only minutes later, Rachel was right on time for her appointment. She got settled into the chair and smiled as the image appeared onto the screen. She took Finn's hand, his lopsided grin on his face. He was so happy that what was actually his was going to be in this world in only 4 months. Yet, he was scared since they still had Regionals coming up, and if they won that, Nationals. And Nationals was in New York. Which meant flying, which might not be good for the baby.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, taking Finn from his thoughts. He looked at the sonagram and waited for Dr. Wu's answer.

Dr. Wu, looked at Rachel with a small smile on his face. "Congratulations, you are having a baby girl." Finn jumped up from the seat he was in and grinned.

"A girl. That's great!" He said and kissed Rachel's forehead. Rachel looked down at her very big bump. She watched as Dr. Wu wiped the gel of her stomach and handed Finn the DVD of the sonagram. Rachel put her hands on her stomach and smiled a bit as she felt a kick.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel sat up in her bed to see Kurt sitting on the edge. "You never told me what it was." He said in a hushed tone.

"What time is it, Kurt?" Rachel asked with a yawn. She looked at the clock. "It's _3:00 AM_. Couldn't this have waited until later?" She asked.

"You didn't tell me. Now, Rachel Berry." He said.

Rachel shook her head with a smile and laid back down on the bed. Her head in the pillow. "It's a girl." She said, though it sounded all muffled by the pillow. Kurt couldn't understand it at all.

"What?"He asked and leaned in.

Rachel sat back up and looked at him. "It's a girl." She said. He grinned and nodded.

"Perfect. This will be easy to work with. I'll start planning later. I'm thinking this room will be painted pink, with a flower border. And a beautiful white crib. Music! We'll make her a combonation of you and Finn. With showtunes and classic rock. She'll be the most musically talented little girl, well after you of course." He hugged Rachel and kissed her cheek. "I'll leave you now." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Oh, but Rachel, after this one is born." She looked at him. "Wait, until you and Finn are actually married before having anymore children." He walked out and closed the door behind him. Rachel's head hit the pillow again and soon she was asleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I know, the chapters are getting shorter,but I'm so excited to write the scene when Rachel goes into labor and has the baby. I could use your help with the other chapters though. I'm brain dead and can't think of anything, or in a simpler way of putting it, I have a major case of writer's block. Ideas? Anything you want to see? Anything? I used the whole Carole and Kurt begging from a review I got. So I love taking your ideas and what you would like to see. Making it seem like you're in control a bit. But, I'm working hard to make longer chapters. So, right now I am giving you a goodbye for now.**

**It's 3:23 AM right now. Happy Almost New Year! I love all your reviews and all of you as well! Thank you!**


	11. A Fight and A Scare

Rachel smiled at Finn and giggled as she got out of his car. Grinning at him as he still chased her around the yard tickling her sides. "Stop it!" She giggled. She stopped though as she saw two men watching, two men she hadn't seen in almost 6 months.

"Hello Rachel." One said. The men were Rachel's dads. The one who spoke first was Hiram, her white father. Rachel looked at Finn and then back at her dads.

"Dad, daddy." She said, catious of what might happen. She clutched her belly in a protective way. "What do you want?"

Leroy finally spoke up. "We want you to come back home. " Rachel's mouth fell open.

"You're the ones who kicked her out though." Finn said, stepping to stand beside Rachel.

"We know. And we feel terrible about it. We talked to a therapist, he said what we did wasn't well thought out. It was a spur of the moment thing." Leroy said. He took Hiram's hand. "Please, Rachel, come back home. We can change the guest room into a nursery."

Rachel looked at Finn. "No." She said quietly. Leroy and Hiram couldn't believe what they had just heard. "Look, what you did still hurts. I can't just accept an apology and move right back in. You kicked me out of the home I've lived in for almost 16 years. And now 6 months later you just can't come waltz back into my life and want me back." Rachel said as she faced her fathers.

Leroy got angry then, his voice started to raise to a yell. "Rachel Barbra Berry! Don't you dare talk to us like that! We are the ones that raised you!" Rachel qinced at the yelling. Hiram, who was usually calm became as angry as Leroy.

"Rachel! Right now you are being a selfish girl! Please! Get your things and come on!" Hiram yelled. Rachel shut her eyes as tight as she could and held back tears. Finn, seeing that his girlfriend had now become upset stepped infront of her. Protecting her from her dads' insults and words.

"Look! She said she didn't want to come live with you! And she has a good reason not to! How could you kick her out? Yeah, she messed up and got pregnant! But you know what, my mom has had to go through this twice! And she didn't yell at me once! And this is Burt's first time going through this! He was way more accepting then both of you! Stop yelling at Rachel! She's your daughter! The one you use to call princess and sweetie. The one you use to take care of! But now just because she made one mistake you want nothing to do with her! What's in it for you?" Finn yelled at her fathers. Rachel touched Finn's arm. Carole and Burt had walked out of the house to see what was going on with all the yelling. They stood on the front porch watching. Carole was proud of her son. He turned into a great strong man and was now taking responsibility for his actions.

Leroy and Hiram were shocked though. "Rachel! That's it! Get your stuff! NOW!" Leory yelled. Hiram nodded. "And when you get home, you are never allowed to see Finn again! And he better not come near our house!" Finn shook his head.

"She's not going with you, get over it! If you really wanted her to come back, you wouldn't be yelling at her, now would you?" Finn retorted back. Rachel had tears in her eyes now, some had escaped and were down her face.

Leroy looked at Rachel. "I hope you know, that next time we come, you either come with us or never see us again."

Rachel nodded. "Then maybe next time, I'll say no again. Here, I'm loved. Accepted and I love it here." Leroy shook his head and walked away. Leaving Hiram behind.

"Goodbye Rachel." Hiram said before turning around and walking to the car, and driving away with Leroy. They didn't let Rachel say anything else.

That's when, worried Carole came and looked at Rachel. "I'm taking you to the hospital." She said. Rachel looked at her.

"Why? I'm fine." She said. She felt her heart beating out of her chest and the sound of it in her ears.

"You may feel fine, but all this stress, raising your blood preassure, it can't be good for the baby, or you." She took Rachel's hand and tugged her towards the car. "Come on, it's just for a safety check." Rachel looked back at Finn, but followed Carole to her car.

"Don't worry, Burt and I will be there soon enough." Finn reassured her. She nodded and got into the passenger seat. Finn watched as Carole drove away.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Finn paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room and watched as the click tocked by. Carole and Burt were sitting in chairs, talking or flipping through old magazines. Finally Rachel walked out towards them. Finn ran over and hugged her. Kissing her nose and then her forehead. A doctor followed close behind her with a smile on his face.

"Good news, the baby is fine, Miss Berry here is fine. Just, try and keep the stress level down. Yes, she did have high blood pressure, but we lowered it and no harm came to the baby. We just need a few papers signed and she can leave. Mrs. Hummel, thank you for taking her here though. In this case, you saved her and the baby probably." The doctor excused himself as a nurse came over with the papers. Carole signed them and smiled.

"I'm so glad the baby is fine." Finn said, kissing Rachel's nose again. He walked out, hand in hand, with Rachel. Rubbing her belly with his other hand. A out of breathe Quinn came running towards them.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, confused. Quinn glared at Finn.

"Finn texted me and said you were in the hospital. I came to see if you were alright. But by the looks of it, I say you are. What happened?" She asked.

"High blood pressure." Rachel said. Quinn nodded.

"Is everything OK? Is the baby OK?" She asked. Rachel nodded.

"We are both fine, just a scare." Rachel said. Quinn hugged Rachel and playfully hit Finn's arm.

"Thanks for scaring me out of my wits, Frankenteen." She said.


	12. Regionals

It was Regionals. Finn stood there, scared out of his mind. Last time they had Regionals, Quinn went into labor. Oh, and they lost. Rachel had spoken to Kurt and Blaine a bit before the show started. He kissed Rachel and her stomach before they went on.

"Break a leg." He said. She nodded and fixed her hair a bit. "I love you. Both of you." He said.

Rachel grinned and smiled. "We love you,too." She told him. She looked at the curtain in front of her. She smiled as they announced. She was so happy that had picked songs from teh hit Broadway musical _Spring Awakening_, yes it was a bit racy, but oh well. She smiled as the music to the song _The Guilty Ones_ came on. Her and Finn, were going to sing it as the ballad. And the others, were on stage already, singing some of it. She smiled as she stepped out from behind the curtain. The spotlight on her.

"_Something's started crazy –_

_Sweet and unknown_

_Something you keep_

_In a box on the street –_

_Now it's longing for a home."_ Rachel sang.

"_And who can say what dreams are?" _Singing came from behind the curtain on stage, the other Glee members were back there.

"_Wake me in time to be lonely and sad."_ She sang, the other glee girls sang as well.

"_And who can say what we are?" _ The others sang.

"_This is the season for dreaming._

_And now our bodies are the guiltly ones._

_Who touch, and color the hours._

_Night won't breathe._

_Oh how we._

_Fall in silence from the sky._" She sang by herself. Finn snuck out from the curtain.

"_And whisper some silver reply. Oh,oh,oh." _They sang together. Rachel froze like she was practiced to do.

"_Pulse is gone and racing._

_All fits and starts._

_Window by window_

_You try and look into_

_This brave new you that you are."_ Finn sang by himself.

"_And who can say what dreams are?" _The other glee members sang.

"_Wake me in time to be out in cold."_ Finn sang with only the glee boys.

"_And who can say what we are?"_ The others sang.

"_This is the reason for dreaming."_Finn sang. Rachel moved towards him.

"_And now our bodies are the guilty ones._

_Our touch_

_Will fill every house._

_Huge and dark._

_Oh, our hearts._

_Will murmur the blues from on high." _They all sang. The curtain rose, revealing all the other glee members.

"_And whisper some silver reply. Woah, oh, oh._

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones._

_Our touch will color the hours._

_Night won't breathe._

_Oh, how we._

_Fall in silence from the sky._

_And whisper some silver reply." _ They all sang again.

"_And now our bodies are the guilty ones."_ Only Finn and Rachel sang this one part.

The crowd erupted in applause. Already a standing ovation for one song. Kurt was gleaming from his seat next to Blaine.

The next song's music started, more upbeat. It was _My Junk._ Only this song and the last one was left. And then Kurt's team would sing.

"_In the midst of this nothing._

_This miss of a life._

_Still there's this one thing just to see you go by." _Rachel sang.

_"Almost like loving, sad as that is."_ Quinn sang, taking Rachel's hand with a smile.

"_May not be cool, but it's so where I live."_ Tina sang next. Taking Quinn's other hand.

"_It's like I'm your lover, or more like your ghost." _Santana sang. Taking Tina's last hand.

"_I spend the day wondering._

_What you do._

_Where you go." _Brittany sang, taking Santana's hand with a grin.

"_I try and just kick it, but what can I do?_

_We all got our junk._

_And my junk is you."_ Merecedes sang, taking Rachel's extra hand. They all stepped forward, dropping hands. The boys came out, standing behind them. Finn behind Rachel, Sam behind Quinn, Artie behind Brittany, Mike behind Tina, Puck behind Santana, and the newest guy, Luke, behind Merecedes.

"_See us winter walking after a storm._

_It's chill in the wind, but it's warm in your arms._" The guys pulled the girls back into their arms, tightly. Finn kissing the top of Rachel's head in the process.

"_We stop all snow blind._

_May not be true._

_We've all got our junk,_

_And my junk is you."_ All the girls sang it together, pointing at the guys holding them at the end of the line. They stood behind the guys then, their arms wrapped around their waist.

Puck stepped up, taking Santana's hand in his. Spinning her around a bit.

"_Well, you have to excuse me._

_I know it's so off._

_I love when you do stuff that's rude and so wrong." _He sang. Santana winked at him, walking away. Puck chasing her.

Sam stepped up next. Looking lovingly at Quinn.

"_I go up to my room, _

_turn the stereo on, _

_shoot up some you,_

_in the You of some song."_ He sang to her, kissing her cheek.

"_I lie back..." _The others sing back up.

"_I lie back just drifting." _Tina sang.

"_Drifting..."_ The others sang.

"_Play out these scenes."_ Tina sang, smiling.

"_These scenes..."_ The others sang.

"_I ride on the rush."_ Tina sang, looking at everyone out in the audience. They were eating it up.

"_The rush..."_Back up came.

"_All the hopes, all the dreams."_ Tina sang, looking back at Mike who winked at her.

"_The dreams..."_ Once more back-up came. Santana stepped up.

"_I may be neglecting the things I should do. _

_But we've all got our junk." _Santana sang.

"_Yeah! Yeah!"_ All the boys sang.

"_And my junk is you!" _She sang.

"_See we still keep talking after you're gone._

_You're still with me then._

_Feels so good in my arms._

_They say you go blind._

_Maybe it's true.  
We've all got our junk._

_And my junk is you!" _They all sang. Boys and girls together. Doing the choreography they were given.

"_It's like we stop time."_They all stopped dancing.

"_What can I do?_

_We've all got our junk_

_And my junk is you._

_My junk is you._

_You!_

_You!  
You!"_

The music stopped, once again, a roar of applause. Yes, New Directions were going to win. Vocal Adrenaline and The Wabbolers would lose. For once, New Directions were going to Nationals. Just one last song. The music started, Finn took his spot in center stage, everyone else sat on the edge of the stage, their backs to the audience, watching Finn.

"_There's a moment you know._

_You're stuck._

_Not a inch more room_

_To self destruct._

_No more moves_

_Oh yeah!  
The dead end zone._

_Man you just can't call_

_Your soul your own." _Finn sang.

Puck stood up and turned to the audience. "But thing that makes you really jump, is that the weirdest stuff is still to come. You can ask yourself 'Hey, what have I done?' You're just a fly, the little guys, they kill for fun." He sat back down.

Sam jumped up then.

"_Man you're stuck if you just freeze up._

_Can't do that thing_

_That keeping still."_ He sang, still standing.

Mike jumped up next. All eyes on him.

"_But you're stuck if you speak your mind." _

Puck stood back up.

"_And you know,_

_Uh-huh,_

_You will." _Puck, Sam, and Mike sang together.

All the others stood up and sang together.

"_Yeah you're stuck all right._

_And all your spite._

_You can kiss your sorry life goodbye._

_Totally stuck_

_Will they mess you up._

_Well ya know they're gonna try."_

Finn stepped forward with a smile.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." He said.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." They repeated.

"_Disappear_

_Yeah well._

_You wanna try._

_Wanna bundle up_

_Into some big whole lie._

_Long enough for them_

_To all just quit!_

_Long enough for you_

_To get out of it."_ Finn sang.

"_Yeah you're stuck all right._

_And all your spite._

_You can kiss your sorry life goodbye._

_Totally stuck_

_Yeah, they'll mess you up._

_Well ya know_

_They're gonna try."_ They all sang.

"_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_Blah, blah, blah!" _They jumped around at that part. Stopping for the last line, even though they were in random places all over the stage.

"TOTALLY STUCK!" They all yelled, heads down as the music ended right there and then. Another roar of an applause. Rachel looked at Finn.

"We are going to win this thing." She told him over the applause. He nodded and hugged her.

"I know we are."He replied.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I hoped you like this long chapter full of my favorite songs from "Spring Awakening". I find it funny that I put Rachel as the lead girl when Lea Michelle really did play the lead girl in the Broadway show. Ah! Too bad Jonathan Groff doesn't play Finn, it would have been hilarious!**


	13. Kurt's Turn

Rachel sat down next to Finn and smiled. She took his hand and watched as the last team was announced. It was Kurt's team. The Warbblors. She smiled at Kurt who grinned back. He had shown her some drafts of how he would do the nursery before the show. She smiled and sat back, watching. Blaine walked towards center stage with a smile.

"_Easy come,_

_Easy go,_

_That's just how you live, oh._

_Take, take, take it all._

_But you never give._

_Should have known._

_You were trouble from the first kiss,_

_Had your eyes wide open._

_Why were they open?" _Blaine sang. He turned to Kurt who took his place next to him. Rachel grinned, she didn't tell him he had a solo.

"_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash._

_You did._

_To give me all your love_

_Was all I ever asked._

_But what you don't understand."_ Kurt sang. He grinned at Blaine.

"_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya._

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya._

_I'd jumped in front of a train for ya._

_You know I'd do anything for ya._

_Oh, oh._

_I would go through all this pain!  
Take a bullet straight through my brain._

_Yes I would die for ya baby._

_But you won't do the same._

_No, no, no!"_ They sang it together.

"_Black, black, black and blue._

_Beat me til I'm numb._

_Tell the devil I said 'Hey'_

_When you get back to where you're from."_Kurt sang.

"_Mad woman, bad woman._

_That's just what you are, yeah._

_You'll smile in my face _

_Then rip the breaks out my car." _Blaine sang.

_"Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash._

_You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did!_

_To give me all your love was all I ever asked._

_'Cause what you don't understand._

_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya!  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya!_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya!  
You know I'd do anything for ya!_

_Oh, oh._

_I would go through all this pain!_

_Take a bullet staight through my brain!_

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby!_

_But you won't do the same!" _They both sang.

"_If my body was on fire!"_ Blaine sang.

"_Oh! _

_You'd watch me burn down in flames!" _Kurt sang.

"_You said you loved me, you're a liar."_ Blaine sang.

"_Because you never, ever, ever did baby!" _Kurt sang.

"_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya!_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya!_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya!_

_You know I'd do anything for ya! _

_Oh, oh._

_I would go through all this pain!_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain!_

_Yes, I would die for ya baby! _

_But you won't do the same!_

_No, you won't do the same,_

_You wouldn't do the same,_

_Ooh, you'll never do the same,_

_No, no, no, no."_The song finished and everyone applaused, Rachel stood up along with the rest of New Directions. Rachel smiled.

"We love you, Kurt!" All the girls yelled, giggling and laughing.


	14. Results and After Party

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand. She looked over at Vocal Adrenaline who rolled their eyes at them. She looked back at her team. It was time for the truth. Who was going to Nationals? Did they beat Vocal Adrenaline this time? The announcer came back with all the judges and the results.

"And the results are..." He read. "3rd Place goes to..." Rachel closed her eyes. This was their last shot. She felt the baby kick and clutched her stomach. She thought. _Kick once if we lose, kick twice if we win._ She felt the baby kick twice. She smiled. _Thanks._ She thought.

"Vocal Adrenaline!" He yelled. Rachel opened her eyes shocked. She looked over at Vocal Adrenaline, they were shocked even more. She grinned and looked up at Finn.

"We beat them!" She said with a grin. He nodded, speachless himself.

"And in 2nd Place..." He said into the micophone, ripping the envelope open. "The Warballors." He called. Rachel felt her heart beat faster.

"And that means, in 1st Place, we have... New Directions!" He called. Rachel gasped. They won Regionals! They were going to New York City! In only 2 months that was. It made her think though.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

They all sat around Mr. Schuester's living room. Grins on all their faces. Rachel was sitting on Finn's lap, to make room for everyone else. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. In walked Kurt and Blaine. Rachel grinned and stood up. Hugging Kurt.

"Kurt!" She grinned. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Merecedes stood up and hugged him as well as everyone else.

"Well, since you won, I knew you were having a get together. I wanted to come! And also, I must come to New York." That made Rachel think again. She walked back over to the couch and sat down. Finn noticed and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, concerned. He lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I've been thinking." She said. He nodded. "I'll be really close to my due date when we go to New York." He nodded. "I mean, I can still fly since I know that I won't give birth on the plane. But while we are there. I don't know." He nodded.

"It's OK. We can figure something out." She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Rachel. I love you, a lot." He said. Pulling out a small box. Opening it, inside was a pink ruby on a ring. "So, this ring is a promise to you that I will always love you, and I will always be there for you. For our baby. And marry you one day." She smiled and took it out of the box. Putting it on her ring finger. "So, now that you're wearing that, we will be together forever."

Rachel grinned and looked at him. "I love you, too, Finn." She said. She kissed him before he could say anything else. "And I love the ring. And I hope we are together forever."


	15. New York

2 months later Rachel was standing in the now pink room, packing all what she needed. She brought her picture of the sonagram with her and the newest picture of her and Finn. She also brought her scrapbook with her. She always had her scrapbook.

She looked at herself in the mirror and rubbed her belly. She was 2 weeks towards her due date. She was a bit nervous on what would happen. She heard a knock on the door and smiled as Kurt and Blaine walked in. They had gotten time off from Dalton Academy to come watch Nationals and cheer on New Directions.

"Ready to go, Rachel?" Kurt asked. She nodded and started to pick up her suitcase before Blaine took them.

"Nope, I'll take these." He told her. She smiled. She liked Blaine, he was sweet. She was hoping Blaine and Kurt would work out and they would start dating. As soon as she knew Blaine was gone she turned to face Kurt.

"Are you two together yet?" She asked. He grinned.

"Almost. He hasn't asked yet. I'm hoping he will soon." Kurt told her and hugged her. "Now, let's go. Carole and my dad are waiting downstairs with Finn. They are ready and now so are we." She grabbed her purse and walked downstairs with him. Finn smiled and took her hand.

"Hello, beautiful." He said. She grinned. They all had agreed to meet at the airport and fly together.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel looked out the airplane window. Taking pictures and smiling. Tina was video recording everything now. She came over to Finn and Rachel.

"How is the baby doing?" She asked Rachel. Rachel turned to her and smiled.

"Great. Being very nice and not kicking too much." She said. Tina grinned.

"Good, you know Rachel, you aren't that bad." Tina told her.

"You got that right!" Santana, Brittany,and Merecedes said from the back. Rachel giggled.

"Thanks." She said. Tina turned the camera on Finn.

"How are you doing, Frankenteen?" She asked.

"Why does everyone call me that?" He asked.

"Because you are freakishly taller then anyone else we know." She said.

He nodded. "True, and I'm doing great. Making sure Rachel is OK." He told her. Tina nodded, turning the camera on herself.

"And that,my friends, is the most boring people I call my friends and I call New Directions. See you in New York!" She said with a grin before turning the camera off and sitting back down next to Mike, who kissed her. Rachel giggled.

"Boring people? Us? The only Glee club I can think of that has had 2 pregnant girls back to back, fights, and as many scandals as I can think of?" She asked Tina. Tina nodded.

"Yep." She said. Rachel laughed.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

They had arrived in New York and were on their way to the hotel, which was a 5 star hotel. Also the hotel where the contest was taking place. It was beautiful. Finn and her got to share a room since nothing bad would happen. She was already pregnant. She laid down on the only bed in there.

"We get to sleep together, Rach." Finn said with a grin. Rachel laughed and nodded.

"Yes, we do." She said. Sitting up and rubbing her stomach. "I need some space though. So no squeshing me." She said. He nodded and kissed her.

"I'm going to take a shower." He told her and walked towards the bathroom. "We could make it into a bath and you can join me for a nice bubble bath." He said.

Rachel giggled. "Maybe tomorrow. Right now, I'm tired." She said and closed her eyes.

She was half way asleep until she heard knocking on the door. The water was still running so she went to open it. It was Tina, Merecedes, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. "Um, hi." Rachel said confused. She looked back at the bathroom door. "Finn, the girl's are over. So be careful!" She said. She heard a queit reply and let them in. "What's up?" She asked closing the door. She saw that they had a clothing bag, make-up, and hair products.

"Well..." Santana started. "We are all going out tonight. Mr. Schuester is going to buy all of us a nice fancy dinner. And since you have no style, no offense or anything, we are going to give you a makeover." She said with a small grin. Brittany, Tina, Merecedes, and Quinn all grinned and nodded.

"Yep, so sit down, Berry. Time for you to get sexy."Quinn said. They locked the door and started pulling different things out.

"What's in the bag?" Rachel pointed to the dress bag. Tina opened it, inside was beautiful pink maternity dress. Which was still very classy and fancy. It went with gold shoes and a gold clutch. "Nice." Rachel said with a smile. Closing her eyes. "Go ahead." She said with a sigh.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel stepped in front of the full length mirror on the hotel door and gasped. She looked amazing. The dress fit perfectly, Kurt must have told them what size. Her hair was in beautiful curls and her make-up was natural yet still colorful with pink lips. She smiled at her self and spun a bit. "I love it!" She said. It had only taken them an hour and a half to finish her. They had kicked Finn out to get dressed with the guys. All of them were ready and smiled.

"Berry, you look hot." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany nodded. "Really hot." She agreed.

"Ready?" Merecedes said. They all nodded and walked out. "Wait, Berry, you're going last to surprise all the guys." She nodded and stayed back.

Quinn smiled and looked as all the girls came down, except Rachel. "Mrs. Pillsburry-Howell and Gentlemen. May I introduce you to the beuatiful Rachel Barbra Berry." Rachel walked out from behind the corner and smiled. Puck's mouth dropped open, along with Finn's. Mike nodded in approval, knowing that Tina would smack him if he did anything else. Artie smiled.

"You look great, Rachel." Artie told her.

"Thank you, Artie. I feel great." She said.

Puck grinned. "Berry, you're absolutely sexy!" He exclaimed, getting a punch in the shoulder from Finn.

"You look amazing, Rach." Finn told her. Pulling her in and kissing her nose.

They arrived to their reservation in style, in a limo. They felt amazing. Eating expensive food and looking important. All they could really think or talk about was how tomorrow they were going on stage. Kurt and Blaine were even nervous and they weren't competeing.


	16. Nationals

Rachel looked around at all the other contestants. This was a whole different atmosphere. Judges they didn't know. The only people from Ohio were New Directions, Mr. Schuester, Mrs. Pillsburry-Howell, Mr. Howell, Kurt, Blaine, Carole, and Burt. It was weird. That was all the support they had for this. Rachel was nervous. She looked at Finn and smiled. He took her hand and squeezed it. They were last this time. They watched as everyone else sang and the crowds applaused. The other Glee clubs were really good. Like crazy good. But Rachel knew that their were good,too though. She was excited, yet scared at the same time. She felt the baby kicked and she smiled.

Now they were all there, sitting in the Green Room, waiting for their turn. Rachel was bus rubbing her belly. The costumes for Regionals had been simple. Loose cotton dresses for the girls, they were trying to imatate the ones from the actual Broadway show. The guys had dress pants, loose white cotton dress shirts, and black suspenders, also trying to copy the costumes. This time around though the girls were in different colored dresses. Same design, different color. It went with the songs they were singing. The guys they would be dancing with had the same color shirts as the dresses.

As they were on stage Rachel felt one last big kick. "Oh." She said a bit. Clutching her stomach and regained herself. Taking a deep breathe and smiling again. She had to sing the first song by herself. Then all of them were going to sing. She heard them announce New Directions and grinned. It was time. The music started and Rachel sang.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?_

_Drifting through the wind, _

_Wanting to start again._

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?_

_Like a house of cards,_

_One blow from caving in._

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under scream,_

_But no one seems to hear a thing._

_Do you know that there_

_Is still a chance for you._

_'Cause there's a spark in you._

_You just gotta ignite,_

_The light,_

_And let it shine._

_Just own the night,_

_Like the fourth of July._" Rachel sang, grinning from ear to ear. She was on the stage singing her heart out.

"_ 'Cause baby you're a firework!  
Come on and show 'em what you're worth!_

_Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah!'_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

_Baby you're a firework!_

_Come on and let your colors burst!  
Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah!'_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in 'Awe, awe, awe!'_

_You don't have feel like a waste of space._

_You're original,_

_Cannot be replaced._

_If you only knew_

_What the future holds_

_After a hurricane_

_Comes a rainbow._

_Maybe the reason why_

_All the doors were closed._

_So you would open one_

_That leads you to the perfect road._

_Like a lightning bolt_

_Your hear will glow_

_And when it's time you know_

_You just gotta ignite_

_The light_

_And let it shine._

_Just own the night_

_Like the forth of July!_" At that point the rest of New Directions came out from the back, dancing down the aisle ways towards the stage.

" _'Cause baby you're a firework!_

_Come on and show 'em what you're worth!  
Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah!'_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

_Baby you're a firework!_

_Come on and let your colors burst!_

_Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah!'_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe!"_Rachel smiled as Finn was the first one on the stage, the curtains behind her opened to show a screen with fireworks. The other members of the glee club jumped and danced around the stage, like it was in the music video to the actual song.

"_Boom, boom, boom._

_Even brighter then the moon, moon, moon._

_It's always been inside of you, you, you._

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough._

_'Cause baby you're a firework!  
Come on and show 'em what you're worth!_

_Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah!'_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

_Baby you're a firework!_

_Come on and let your colors burst!_

_Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah!'_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe!"_ Finn grinned at Rachel, she was doing amazing, like always.

"_Boom, boom, boom._

_Even brighter then the moon, moon, moon._

_Boom, boom, boom!  
Even brighter then the moon, moon, moon!"_ The music stopped and they all froze where they were. Now it was time for their last song. As the music started they all walked to the middle, all standing next to each other. Finn stepped forward.

_"You could have bowed out gracefully,_

_But you didn't._

_You knew enough to know_ to leave well enough alone.

_But you wouldn't._

_I drive myself crazy_

_Trying to stay out of my own way._

_The messes that I make._

_But my secrets are so safe._

_The only one who gets me._

_Yeah you get me._

_It's amazing to me."_ He sang as he grinned at Rachel.

"_How everday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_You save my life."_ Everyone sang. Moving towards their partners.

"_I come around all broken down and crowded out._

_And your comfort._

_Sometimes the place I go is so deep and dark and desperate._

_I don't know, I don't know."_ Rachel sang.

"_How everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everday!_

_You save my life._

_Sometimes._

_I swear I don't know._

_If I'm coming or going._

_But you always say something without even knowing._

_And I'm hanging on to your words with all of my might._

_And it's alright._

_Yeah, I'm alright._

_For one more night!_

_Everyday!"_ They all sang. Dancing a choregraphed dance number.

"_Everyday._

_Everyday._

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!  
You save me!  
You save me!  
Oh, oh!"_ Finn sang.

_"Everyday!_

_Every, every, everyday!"_ Rachel and all the girls sang.

"_Everyday." _They all sang.

"_You save, my life." _Finn sang. The curtain dropped and it went black. Cheers and applause arubted from the audience. Rachel grinned and looked at Finn. Hugging him. He kissed the top of her head with a smile. They might have won Nationals. That meant, keeping Glee for one more year. Or at least they had to place.

Rachel felt another kick and rushed to the bathroom. She felt like sh ewas going to puke, but nothing came up. The glee girls followed her and looked at her. Quinn looked at her closely.

"Rachel, when is your due date?" Quinn asked.

"Next week. Why?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded.

"We might want to call an ambulance to stand by." Quinn said.


	17. Welcome Melissa

"3rd Place goes to... The Misses from Mississippi!" The all girl glee club grinned and clapped their hands. They were from an all girl private school somewhere in Mississippi. Rachel smiled. That meant they either won, first or second place. And she wanted it to be first.

"2nd Place goes to... The All Stars from California!" The glee club next to them were jumping around excited. They were from Hollywood California. Some, preppy up-town rich kid school.

"So, 1st place goes to... New Directions from Ohio!" Rachel grinned as she heard the news. They won Nationals! Not Vocal Adrenaline! New Directions! Vocal Adrenaline would just have to get use to not winning Regionals. New Directions were winners to stay.

As the celebrating from New Directions went on on the stage, getting their giant trophy and cheers from the audience Rachel clutched her stomach. "Oh." She cried out in pain. Finn walked over and looked at her.

"Rachel, we won! Say something." He said with his lopsided grin on his face. Rachel looked at him, she was in pain.

"My water just broke."Rachel said. Finn's grin turned to a face of fear.

"Mr. Schue! We need to get Rachel to the hospital!" Quinn ran over and took Rachel's hand.

"Breathe in and out slowly, Rachel. Come on!" People from the audience watched as the short brunette on stage went to the ground in pain. People were dialing 911 left and right. One judge was holding Rachel up, so she wasn't lying straight down. "Come on, Rachel. Just breathe."

Finally, an ambulance arrived. Some people watched in shock and fear as Rachel was put on the gurney and carried of the stage. Finn, Quinn, and the rest of New Directions followed. They got about 3 cabs to follow the ambulance. Quinn and Finn rode in the ambulance with Rachel. Rachel had tears coming down her eyes as the pain got worse.

She glared at Finn. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She yelled in pain. Finn looked at Quinn.

"She's going to be saying worse things when she is actually pushing. I hope you're ready for that." Quinn told him. He sighed and nodded. Taking Rachel's other hand. She squeezed it.

"God!" She yelled. "You are never touching me again!" Rachel yelled. The EMT in the passenger seat looked back.

"Just calm down, Miss Berry. We are almost there." The EMT told her. Rachel nodded.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel pushed and pushed. Screaming and yelling at Finn through most of it. "I hate you!" was thrown around to him. Several swears. Threats of never having sex again also came out once or twice. It was 30 minutes later that Rachel finally got to stop pushing. A baby girl was being cleaned off and checked to see if she was healthy. Quinn grinned.

Soon Rachel was handed the baby, Finn got to cut the umbilical chord, and Quinn was given the right of Godmother. Rachel looked at the small little angel in her arms. She grinned, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"What shold we name her?" She asked Finn. Finn looked at Quinn. Quinn shrugged. Finn loked back down, thinking hard.

"Drizzel." He said with a laugh. "Joking. Um... Melissa." He said with a smile.

Rachel grinned and nodded. "I like it. Melissa." She thought of a middle name. The baby had to have a middle name. "Melissa Rose Berry Hudson." She said. Finn grinned, the baby got both of their last names. The name was beautiful. "We could call her Melrose for short." She said.

"That sounds perfect." The baby was taken to the nursery and Rachel was given a bathrobe, pajamas, and slippers. Quinn put Rachel's hair up into a messy bun. Finn walked out into the waiting room. All of New Directions stood up. Including Mrs. Pillsburry-Howell and her husband, Mr. Schuester, Carole and Burt, Kurt, and Blaine. They were curious and anxious to know anything.

"Her name is Melissa Rose Berry Hudson." Finn said. Kurt gleamed. Carole hugged Burt and he kissed her forehead. Mr. Schuester grinned and patted Finn on the back. New Directions were all grinning and smiling. Asking different questions, that Finn didn't understand. "Oh, and Quinn is the Godmother. We just need a Godfather." He said. All the guys stood up, straight and tall. Sure, they had no idea how to take care of a baby, but it would be an honor. Finn looked around. His eyes landing on Kurt. "Kurt?" He said with a grin.

Kurt grinned back and bowed. "It would be my greatest honor." He said. Finn grinned.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

20 minutes later, Rachel walked out in the pajamas, bathrobe, and slippers. Quinn followed behind her with a grin. "So, who's the Godfather?" Qunn asked. Kurt jumped towards her with a grin.

"That would be me." Kurt said with joy in his voice. Quinn hugged Kurt. Rachel looked at Finn and smiled.

"You look beautiful." Finn told her. Rachel shook her head.

"I'm a mess." She told him.

"So, you still look beautiful." He said again. Carole came over and hugged Rachel.

"How was it?" She asked Rachel.

"It hurt like hell." Rachel said with a sneer. Carole laughed and hugged her again.

"See, now you know to wait this time." Rachel nodded and hugged Carole back.

"Trust me, I won't be having any more kids for a long time." She said. Quinn nodded at Rachel.

"I agree with that statement." Rachel laughed and hugged Quinn. Through out the pregnancy Rachel had actually became friends with the other girls in glee club. Quinn was the closest though. Followed by Tina, Merecedes, Brittany, and then Santana. Her and Santana still had their ups and downs though. Tina walked over with her video camera recording.

"So, Rachel Berry. Tell us all about your experience with pregnancy." Rachel looked at Quinn and they nodded.

"Don't have kids!" They said in unison. Tina laughed as well as the other girls.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The last days in New York went by in a blur. Soon, they were back in small town Lima, Ohio. With a new addition of course. Little Melissa Rose. Since, Carole and Burt worked though, Rachel got to take her to school with her everyday. Sure, it was hard having a baby. You got some weird looks, but after a while. They went away. People got use to the fact. Finn loved it. Now he had 2 woman in his love life. His beautiful girlfriend, Rachel Barbra Berry. And his beautiful daughter, Melissa Rose Berry Hudson.

"She looks a lot like you, Rachel." Quinn said, during lunch. Rachel was bottle feeding Melissa. "Those big brown eyes. So cute. And her lips. Just like you. She's got Finn's nose though. Oh." Quinn said. Grinning. It was so much fun having a baby around school. "Just imagine what her musical talents would be. Maybe she's dramatic like her mom." Rachel laughed.

"Maybe." She grinned down at Melissa, or who she called, Melrose. Kissing the little girl's forehead softly. Rachel so far loved being a mom. And since they win Nationals, everyone treated the glee club different. Almost every news station in Ohio and anywhere else came to the school. Glee was still going on for another year too. It was a happy ending. Including since Finn still had a surprise for Rachel at Glee.


	18. Proposal

Rachel walked into Glee, everyone was sitting down. Except Finn, he was standing up. Why was Rachel the last one there? She always got their before Mr. Schuester. And even he was sitting in the back, grinning. Did everyone know about the surprise except Rachel? Great.

Rachel had Melrose in her arms, a baby carriage was in front of Finn. Rachel grinned. "You bought a baby carriage?" She asked. Finn nodded. It was a vintage style baby carriage. One you would see in old movies. "This is the surprise?" Finn shook his head with a grin.

"Just part of it." Finn told her. Rachel carefully set Melrose into the baby carriage. It was a pink and gold baby carriage. Absolutely beautiful.

"So, what's the next part?" Rachel asked. Finn took Rachel's hand and led her to a chair.

"Sit down and just watch." Finn told her with a grin. Music started.

"1,2,3,4!" Yelled all the guys, including Mr. Schuester, who all jumped up and went to the front with Finn. The girls stood up as well and walked over.

"_Hey!_

_Forever!  
Hey!  
Forever!_

_It's you and me._

_Moving at the speed of light_

_Into eternity._

_Tonight is the night_

_To join me in the middle of ectacy._

_Feel the melody_

_And the rhythm_

_Of the music around you."_Finn sang.

"_Around you."_ Everyone sang with a smile.

"_Imma take you there._

_Imma take you there._

_So don't be scared._

_I'm right here_

_Ya ready?_

_We can go anywhere!_

_Go anywhere!_

_But first_

_It's your chance._

_Take my hand._

_Come with me."_ Finn sang. Everyone danced behind him.

"_It's like I've waited my whole life._

_For this one night._

_It's gonna be me, you, and the dance floor._

_Cuz we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure._

_Double your fun._

_And dance forever._

_Ever, ever._

_Forever_

_Ever, ever_

_Forever_

_Ever, ever_

_Forever_

_Ever, ever, ever_

_Forever_

_Ever, ever_

_Forever_

_Ever, ever_

_Forever on the dance floor." _ They all sang.

The music stopped and Rachel smiled with a grin. Finn walked over and got down on one knee.

"Finn, what are you doing?" She asked, wide eyed and shocked. Quinn and all the girls giggled while the guys nodded.

"I've talked to my mom and dad. I've talked to your dads, well, fought really." He cleared his throat and looked up at her into her eyes. "Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you with all my life. I love our daughter as well. I want to always be there for you. Forever and ever and ever." He grinned at her and took a small black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a diamond engagment ring. "You can trade your promise ring for this engagment ring. Rachel, will you marry me?" Rachel's mouth dropped open, she was speechless. Did her boyfriend just ask her to marry him? Yes. Has she ever thought about this? Yes. What should she say? Yes.

"Yes." She said. Grinning from ear to ear and laughing. She hugged Finn, he slipped the promise ring from her finger and replaced it with the diamond ring. "I love you, Mr. Hudson." She said.

"I love you, future Mrs. Hudson."


	19. 5 Years Later

It's 5 years later. The old glee club is having a little get together. Rachel is 22 years old. Finn is also 22. Melissa is now 5 years old.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. She was pregnant, again. With twins this time. Melissa ran in, being chased by Finn. "Daddy!" She screamed as he tickled her on the bed. Rachel looked over and smiled.

"Where's Seth?" She asked. Soon a 2 year old little boy walked in, he has big brown eyes and shaggy brown hair, like his father. "There's my little man." She said. She picked him up and kissed his nose. Looking over at Finn. "We are going to have 4 kids in this house in only 2 more months." He nodded. Looking down at Melissa. She grew up to have long wavy brown hair like her mouth. She sings and dances and acts. Just like her family. Seth sings, but he has no dancing bone in his body. Also something like his dad. Rachel girrned.

Finn looked down at his wife's belly. "I can't believe we've been married 5 years. You were 17, about to turn 18. I was 18. We were seniors in high school. Melissa was only 1. Seth wasn't even thought of." Rachel giggled and nodded.

"Yep. And we had our very own Glee wedding!" She grinned as she heard knocking at the front door. "I'll go get that. Get the kids ready." She walked to the door to open it to see Quinn and Puck. "Quinn!" She gleamed.

Quinn smiled. "Rachel!" She hugged her old friend and smiled. "Guess what." She said. Rachel looked at her. "I'm pregnant!" She cried. Rachel grinned and hugged her. Looking at Puck over her shoulder.

"Sam's coming. No fighting this time. It's been 5 years since you've stolen his girlfriend." Puck shrugged and walked in.

"Where's little man?" He asked, looking for Seth.

"Getting dressed."Rachel said, closing the door, only to have it stopped by the foot of Kurt. "Kurt! Blaine!" She said, noticing the other man there. The two were holding hands. "Finally!" She said, motioning to the conjoined hands. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Where are my Godchildren?" He asked.

"Getting dressed by Finn." Kurt's eyes went wide and he ran into the children's room. Yelling about how the colors did not go with the children's skin tones came from it. Rachel laughed and hugged Blaine.

"Hi Blaine."She said, over his shoulder she saw Sam, Brittany, Artie, Santana, Mike, Tina, Mr. Schue, and a very pregnant Mrs. Schuester, formerly known as Mrs. Pillsburry-Howell. She grinned and let them all in. "Where's Merecedes?" She asked.

"Here!" Said the missing link. Walking in, holding a 3 year old in her arms, Matt Rutherford followed.

"Matt?" Rachel asked shocked. She looked to the boy in Merecedes' arms. It looked just like Matt.

"Sorry, you were out of town when we got married." Merecedes said, Rachel grinned.

"I'm happy for you two." She said. Everyone was there. Soon a nicely dressed Melissa in a light pink dress came running out and hugged Quinn's leg.

"_Quinn!" _She sang a bit. Quinn smiled and picked her up, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Hey Melrose." Quinn told the younger girl. "Guess what, you're going to be a cousin soon." Melissa's eyes grew. Gleaming with excitment.

"Yay!" She said. Kissing Quinn's nose. Seth was out next.

"Unclie Puck!" He yelled. Jumping into Puck's arms.

"Little man!" He said. Holding the boy and smiling.

Rachel grinned and looked around. It was so nice to be around everyone again. She missed this. Having all her friends here. But now since she was older, it wasn't a lot. She mostly saw, Quinn, Puck, Blaine, and Kurt. They did come and spoil their Godchildren anyways.

Finn walked out, wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist and kissing the top of her head. He also looking around, his lopsided grin coming to his face. It was good to be surrounded by friends.

That's when all the happiness turned into pain for Rachel. "Not again." Quinn muttered. She rushed Rachel out and to the car. "To the hospital!" She yelled to everyone else. Finn smiled and grabbed the keys and his kids.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

1 hour later, in the hospital waiting room. Rachel walked out with two babies in her arms. A girl and a boy. Finn came behind her and took the girl from her arms. Rachel grinned at everyone.

"Meet William Michael Hudson." Rachel said with a smile. Finn nodded.

"And meet Emma Luna Hudson." He announced. They all look at Mr. and Mrs. Schuester.

"They are named after the two people who helped a lot in our high school life." Rachel said. Emma had tears of happiness in her eyes, as well as Wil did.

"Once again, we are a family." Finn said. Kissing the top of Rachel's head and Wiliam in her arms. He kissed Emma in his arms. Rachel did the same, but kissing Finn on the lips.

"No more baby making!" Kurt yelled, they broke the kiss and laughed.

"I get another happy ending." Rachel said.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**It's over! It's done! I'm done writing this one! I kinda want to go on writing about Quinn and Puck's pregnancy or when Rachel and Finn's daughter Melissa Rose Hudson (or Melrose for short) goes to high school. Anyway, what did you think? Did you like it? What should I do for my next story? Which I'm thinking involves Puck and Karofsky... but it's going to have Karofsky has a little sister and Puck of course being the guy he is, goes after this little sister. And I'll make it funny that Karofsky's little sister is...**

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Ironic huh?**

**Please review!**


End file.
